2013.10.04 - Bonfire of the Manatees
There's a shore, and it may not be a pleasure beach, but those really aren't found in New York City. Zachary Zatara, being a real magician, could have magicked himself away to the Mediterranean, but he's feeling particularly drained and a bit disillusioned from the day before. Frowning lightly to himself, he bends down and picks up a rock, then flings it at the surface of the water. It skips a few times, then sinks. He isn't even wearing his usual 'working clothes', the tuxedo he typically wears -- this time it's just a plain red t-shirt with a black shirt over that, and some matching pants and shoes. They all look new, so perhaps he's using his magic to maintain their appearance. But he certainly doesn't have an aura to match that bold ensemble today; emotionally he's in a funk. Just a few moments after the rock sinks into the water, it shoots back out and skips along the surface until it lands right back at Zachary's feet. "I think you dropped that," comes a voice from the deep. The water swirls slightly where the rock emerged, then slowly rises into a miniature waterspout. A dark shape moves through the spinning column of water, until a head, followed quickly by a body, emerges from the top, a head and body that just so happens to belong to Tempest. The Atlantean grins down to the dejected magician as the waterspout carries him to shore and deposits him a few feet away from Zachary. "I hope I didn't startle you," he claims, though that mischievous grin says otherwise, "This just happens to be where I usually come to shore when visiting the surface world." Rain roams. That's sort of how she does. The witch is quietly concerned, looking around. Mercifully, today, there's no Foodomancer. She doesn't have any soda with her today, instead drifting and watching the seagulls and various birds. More like, sea pigeons. And she hates pigeons. But you would hate pigeons too, if you had to ride a broomstick. Either way, her path takes her towards the shore, for better or worse. Or - hey wait. She seems surprised. Is that the fellow from last night? And then suddenly, A WATER DUDE! Rain blinks, from a few feet away. "Oh. Uh. Suddenly 'hi' seems sort of underwhelming.'" Zach raises a brow, looking down at the wet stone and taking a deep breath. He is suddenly no longer just some young guy on the shore; in the blink of an eye he's Zachary Zatara, performer, magician -- bon vivant! "Gnikrow sehtolc!" He enunciates, and in the blink of an eye, he's dressed in his usual tux. His serious clothes. The spout rises, the figure emerges, but the grin would seem to indicate he isn't a threat. Besides, he looks familiar. So Zach chances a faint hint of a grin himself. "Pity," he replies. "If you were that water spirit that turned everything to gold, I could've tossed a bigger rock." Then there's Rain. When she speaks, he turns a little bit, to look her over. "Oh. It's you. From yesterday." It's not that he's not happy to see her -- he thought she was neat -- but it wasn't a very pleasant experience overall. He's not quite sure what to say, himself. Atlanteans are clearly becoming far too recognized on the surface. There was a time when Tempest and his people would trigger gasps of surprise and awe, they would crown kings and trigger political debates, there were even a few of them who managed to be worshipped. Times are changing though, and Tempest doesn't seem to mind. "Water spirits... Don't even get me started. Tossing away prized weapons to any old air-breather who stumbles upon their lake. More trouble than their worth, in my opinion." He looks up as they're joined by yet another surface dweller, and to Rain he smiles and bows slightly at the waist. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tempest, Champion of Atlantis and servant of King Orin. You can call me Garth, however." Sure he used to be known as Aqualad, but hey... You've got to break free from your childhood sometime. Rain is surprised! Granted, she's met Namor who is pretty intimidating as far as she's concerned. But she smiles politely, listening with amusement. "Pleased to meet you, your highness." She's a bit scruffy, but polite. She seems surprised by Zachary, too. Magic tux. She seems amused, and looks apologetic. "I forgot to get your name. And I untied Zack," She offers. "We went to my home and I gave him some food. My home is - pretty safe," Really, who wants to just run into a witch's manor? She waves a hand "I am Rain. Pleased to meet you." Just Rain. There seems to be a genuine reluctance to use her real name or give away what she is. It seems old habits die hard. She glances between the two, curious. And she remembers to bow back! Zach chuckles, already feeling cheered by Tempest. To both of the people there, looking between them, he introduces himself. He's got that way of speaking that's meant for stage, so it's easy to hear and understand him. "Zachary Zatara! So you're from Atlantis?" This is directed at the aquatic man, clearly. "I have family from there. Well, a long time ago I do. Before it was underwater. And Rain...*enchante*." The French is completely and utterly unnecessary, but it's at least pronounced perfectly. "So what now? Shall we have a bonfire? Roast some kebabs?" Tempest grins as his purple eyes flash slightly with energy, "I thought I sensed some mystical energy from you," he claims to Zach, then with a glance to Rain, "You as well, if I'm not mistaken... And... Really, it's just Garth. Or Tempest. I'm not a king, I only serve one." There was also that whole thing with the sudden appearance of the tux, but hey... You never know these days. "Kebabs... It's been awhile since I've had surface food," the Atlantean states in response to the Magician, crossing his arms over his chest. "Actually, it's been awhile since I've had /any/ food, so as long as it's not made with fish, I'm game." Rain is quiet, smiling a little. She seems somewhat concerned that her presence causes someone unhappiness. "The pleasure's all mine. I'm sorry we met under bad circumstances," She remarks. At least knowing the other Z-name fellow didn't end up at the hands of a Pixie whip cracker should be some consolation. But she tilts her head. She nods. She does have purple eyes, unusual for a human. She pauses. "Oh, I apologize. And yeah, I - am a witch to use the proper term I guess. One guy called me a hedge witch but that makes me sound like I decorate lawns." Discount Pagan Lawn Decorations? "Kebabs are keen. There's plenty of non-fish options, but um," She looks concerned, perhaps not wanting to step in too much. "There's - uhm." Words, Rain. "... sure." "At least he didn't call you a privet witch," Zach quips, not missing a beat. "That's even more open to misinterpretation." The pleasant and unexpected company has certainly done plenty to raise Zatara's spirits, and so he turns on his heel back to the shore, extending his arms before him and spreading his fingers. "Right. My cousin's doing the veggie thing, and I've picked up some great tips from her. Let's see...erifnob!" First, there's suddenly a crackling bonfire. It's large, but not large enough to cause the fire brigade to come running. "And...let's see...sbabek!" Fortunately his magical focus is just that: a focus. It's his mind, his will, and his imagination that adds the details. So there are many kebabs on a very large platter, all fruits and vegetables and possibly some soy in there, marinated and ready to cook over the fire. "There! Ah, let's see. Tux isn't really right for a bonfire. Laciport sdaerht!" And just like that, Zach's in an open tropical shirt and some boardwalk shorts. It's leaning more towards autumn, but there's still enough warmth in the air to make it work. Maybe he'll regret using so much magic at once, later. He'll probably be tired. But he needed this. Garth watches with interest as Zach sets about conjuring all manner of kebabs, and even a bit of a wardrobe change. "Excellent, it all looks delicious. He approaches the platter, but stops, looking over his shoulder to both Zatara and Rain with a grin, "But... What will you two eat?" He grins as he selects a few veggie heavy kebabs and approaches the bonfire. As he moves, another waterspout rises up out of the harbor and twists through the air before digging out and inhabiting a small pool which begins to steam lightly as Garth steps into it and relaxes. "Delicious," he once again confirms after a bite from the magic'd food, "I've yet to master the art of conjuration. If I were to have done this, the city may have burned to the ground and the food would probably be inedible." Rain quirks a grin at Zack, amused. "Yeah, that'd be worse," She agrees. She seems impressed, tilting her head. She seems to rely on her magic much less. Perhaps it stems from coming into it later in life. "Neat. Let me know if you need any help with the fire," Well, elemental magic - Rain can handle that, maybe. Her eyes widen a bit. She glances around, looking over her shoulder. Almost a sort of habit, it seems. "I bet they're awesome." She seems to think so. A blink. She hadn't thought of that, at Garth's words. She waves a hand. "I'll wait," She seems okay with figuring things out last. "And I am sure you do better than you think." Zach laughs at Garth's joke, shaking his head. "Don't worry. More where that came from." He walks himself to the platter and crouches to pick up a kebab for himself and one for Rain, turning as he stands and holding it out to her. "Here you are." It seems to satisfy him that it's all turned out so nicely. It's something of a matter of personal pride that his magic food is delicious, and his bonfire enjoyable. "Please, relax -- both of you, enjoy yourselves. Shall I conjure up some daiquiris? A pina colada?" He's absolutely on a roll now, encouraged by things going well -- actually *well* -- for once. "I bring the party." Garth shakes his head, taking another bite from his kebab. "I'm fine with just water," he claims, idly forming a small whirlpool in his makeshift hot spring beneath his hand. "So tell me, what is it that's brought the two of you down to the harbor? I've noticed most surface dwellers tend to stay away, since you've done your utmost best to pollute it into something almost unrecognizable as water." So quickly his tone changes from calm relaxation to restrained anger, and then after a slight breath, back to normal. Obviously the way the oceans have been treated is a sore subject for him and his people. "Or was it just chance?" Rain smiles a little. "Thank you," She carefully accepts it from Zach. She seems to be a more retiring type. "I'm fine for now," She shakes her head. "Please don't wear yourself out on my account." She looks to Garth, tilting her head. "That's impressive." She winces, frowning a little as Garth seems a bit angry. "I pass through here often," She replies to Garth. She seems uncertain how to respond to him, furrowing her brows. "I am sorry that so many do that." But it's time to take a bite of kebab before she causes more trouble. She does seem happy that Zach's a little cheerier. Being the witch of ill omens is bad. "Look around you." Zach roasts his kebab near the fire, watching the vegetables sweat a bit. "You're preaching to the choir. It's not just *your* home they've turned into a cesspool, it's ours too. A lot of people do what they can, but until we can affect some meaningful change, it's going to be an uphill battle." He takes a bite himself, then puffs air through his mouth to cool it down before swallowing. Hot hot hot! Oh well, it's nice on a day like this. "Anyway, you run hot and cold. I'm in the distinct need of 'cheery' today more than 'let's think about how much people suck', because believe me, it's easier to find ways people are disappointing." "I apologize. I didn't mean to imply either of you have had anything to do with it or to sour the mood," Garth states, bowing his head to them both. "It is a sore subject however..." After a silent few bites, he gestures vaguely towards the city itself, "It's been awhile since I've been to shore, Atlantis has had a bit of a political mess to deal with, and I've been absorbed in my studies. Is Batman still frightening criminals from dark alleyways with Robin?" There's a familiarity to his tone, like he may know the pair, or at least one incarnation of them. "Sorry... Nightwing?" Rain pauses, blowing on the kebab to cool it down. "Yeah." She nods quietly. "Yesterday was kinda rough," She explains to Garth. "But it's better today." And hey, poor Zack's not tied up and being sucked dry. Poor dude. She nibbles, looking thoughtful. "Well, I think so. I hear a few whispers now and then. But not so much as when I was homeless. It was easier to keep up with the happenings." Sort of ironic, that. Rain seems uncertain what to think of it. And Rain adds, "Um. Welcome to shore! It's - uh, got oxygen. And stuff." Zach simply sits next to Tempest's little sauna and eats the kebab slowly, listening to the conversation between the other two. Uncommonly quiet now, he remains that way for a little bit before speaking again. "I'm sure," he answers. "Proving that you don't have to be heterosexual to be truly frightening to hardened, violent criminals." At Zach's comment, Garth chokes in a fit of laughter, and only once he regains his voice is he able to explain, "You'd probably not say that if you met either of them." He looks back to Rain an nods, "That's good. They usually only leave whispers behind anyway. Unfortunately, word of them doesn't reach the depths of the ocean quite as well as word of the other heroes of note. They have a particular talent for staying... Quiet." He leans back in his hot spring and watches as several tendrils of water rise up to meet in mid air, merging and twisting until they form the vague shape of a stylized bat, though it's sloppy, as if drawn by a child. It bubbles away only to be replaced by a mini-trident that grows until it's a full sized weapon made of water. This too bubbles away, and the water returns to the pool as Garth finishes the last kebab. "I'll have to be heading out soon... I don't really know where I'm going to find the people I'm looking for, and it may take me some time." Rain looks confused a moment, but smiles and goes with it. Being raised around who she was, well. It's a long story. She just shrugs and smiles. "I understand. They are pretty sneaky until someone's head gets kicked or something. Most criminals don't seem to like them. May I ask who you're looking for? One of us might know them," She offers. Though, she seems curious and impressed as the water is manipulated. "I'd probably say more," Zach counters casually, as if he were mentioning the weather. After all, he's Zachary Zatara! And when you're cousins with Zatanna, there's not really a lot that surprises or phases you. His eyes are attracted to the moving water, and as he finishes his kebab, he smiles just a little more at the display of hydromancy or at least hydromanipulation. "Yes, why go it alone? One of us might know, or could help." Garth smirks slightly at Zach, but he says nothing. At least not until both of them suggest he reveal who he's looking for. "Well..." Eventually he shrugs, "My last teacher was an Atlantean mage by the name of Atlan. He mentioned that I should seek out some others to learn from on the surface world. He didn't really give me any specific names, but I do know a few." He leans back and glances skyward as he tries to remember the list, "Doctor Strange, Zatanna, Doctor Fate..." He looks between the two, "There were a few more, but I've forgotten them... Really anyone willing and able to teach me a little more about... Well... This." His eyes glow purple, and two large balls of mystical energy encircle his fists as a wave rises out of the harbor and lingers there, half of it freezing over and the other half beginning to boil. The next moment, Tempest releases the magic and the wave crashes back into the ocean, the spray diverting around the trio and the bonfire as if they were surrounded by a bubble. "It's a... Well a somewhat new development." The impressive show of power does make Zach take note of it. He's always appreciative of a good demonstration of someone's magic. "*I* can help." Zach gestures to himself in a somewhat dramatic manner, getting to his feet and picking up another kebab to roast. "Zatanna is my cousin, but she falls off the map all the time. Whereas I tend to run a more stable schedule. I'm not even dating at the moment," or ever it seems, "so it's a particularly ideal time." "She's... Your cousin?" Garth asks, just a bit dumbstruck. I mean /what/ a coincidence. Right? After a moment of contemplation, he snaps his fingers and points at Zach, "Of course. Zatara. I thought it sounded familiar. It's been so long though, I only remembered her first name. Excellent! She's the one I was most hoping to locate. The Doctors are... well a bit intimidating. I doubt they'd be willing to teach me anything, but Zatanna. She and Aquaman are both in the Justice League." He stands from his pool and offers his hand to Zachary, "Wonderful, I'm glad I met you here. And to think... I was expecting this to be difficult." Zach uses his free hand, turning and taking Garth's hand with a friendly squeeze. He smiles widely, and then he bites into a particularly juicy piece of bell pepper. "Mm," he answers. "Not going to be *easy*, but if that's all you were looking for, you're doing well." He swallows his mouthful and reaches his hand over towards the fire to roast the kebab a bit more. "Learning from Doctor Fate is like...well, it's kind of like independent study because you're learning from a guy who's constantly got something cosmic going on and he's got a bell for a head. Just think about that for a minute." "Well," Garth starts, stopping a moment later, "I suppose I do have to try and convince her to teach me... Then again, I can be very persuasive." He grins a bit, "After all, if I can convince a giant pacific octopus to help me with my chores when I was younger, I'm sure I can talk her into showing me a few tricks." As for Doctor Fate, Tempest just laughs, "Yeah, I was going to save him for last, just in case everyone else turned me down. I was even considering heading to Latveria first." Zach clears his throat, then turns to face Garth more again, waving his hands as he speaks. It's very graceful, even surprisingly graceful, and he handles the veg-on-a-stick as he might a magic wand. "So why not start by letting *me* work with you? Besides, stepping into her life just like that is like opening a can of worms, and I don't care what they say about fish, nobody wants worms." The Atlantean raises an eyebrow at that, "You?" He considers him for a moment, then the bonfire and all the food. It's certainly more than he accomplish at his current level of training, and it was all simply to create a party. "I hadn't really considered it -- mostly because I didn't even know you existed until a few minutes ago -- but I suppose you're right." His grin turns into a full out smile, and he nods his head. "Alright then, if you're willing, so am I. I'd be honored to learn from you." For her part, Rain is quiet, doing her best not to be creepy or eavesdropping she tilts her head, seeming quietly concerned. "Um. For what it's worth, I'd be careful with the Latveria thing." She's - apparently been there. But there's a faint smile at the idea of the octopus helping. But otherwise, she seems curious. It brightens the young magician's expression all the way up to making his eyes really and truly shine. "Good! Good good. I've got a brownstone a little bit about...uh...that way." Zach points, trying to approximate the directions. "Or I could just take you there after we're done here. Anyway, no hurry. And it'll be prime since you know me, so my cousin's life will likely be less a sudden submersion into crazy town." He does love Zatanna, but those who walk unwarned into her domain are taking quite a risk; like Rain's warning about Latveria, he's presenting his own to the friendly Atlantean. Garth laughs a bit as he looks in the direction Zach points, nodding slowly. "Excellent. At least it's not in some otherworldly, water-less dimension, as that would be wholly unappealing." He glances to Rain as she mentions Latveria, and he smirks, "Well... Latveria's leadership is a bit xenophobic, but they've been fairly welcoming to Atlantis in the past, especially King Namor. Though it was meant at least mostly as a joke. Though if I got desperate enough..." He claps his hands together and smirks, "But that's all unnecessary now. So should I call you Master Zatara? Or perhaps, Grand Sorcerer an all Powerful Mage Zatara?" Rain also leaves out the bits about being turned into a goat by Loki. "You'll probably find Asgardians around, too. Thor and Sif are nice, though-" Rowdy? Yes, "... active and enthusiastic. Loki's sometimes around, too." There we go. Unfortunately, enthusiastic Asgardian to a mortal usually means potentially getting pasted. She smiles at Garth, nodding. "I see! I remember King Namor. He popped up here a couple of times," She recalls. "I hope Snappy's okay," She seems fond of whomever Snappy is. "But I'm glad you found someone to link up with." Sure, why not? She might be on the fringes of this, but it is nice to see arrangements happening. All the mentions of gods and heroes are something that piques Zach's interest, but even more is the mention of fancy and respectful titles. He goes kind of glassy-eyed and distant for a moment, opening his mouth and then shutting it, then opening it again, shutting it, biting his lower lip for a moment in a frown, and at last speaking, with a more neutral expression. "I always did say I was the Great Zatara, Second Coming." He drums his fingertips on his chin, then after a moment's pause, waves casually around him. "Oh, no, Zatara will be fine. Unless you're trying to date me, in which case continue at your leisure." Garth laughs again cheerfully and reaches out to pat Zach on the back, holding back quite a bit so he doesn't accidentally break his spine. "Zatara it is," he looks to Rain and gestures her over to offer his hand as well, "So far this ranks with some of the best times I've arrived on land since I was known as Aqualad. You are both welcome to visit Atlantis anytime you wish, though... I'd suggest letting me know before you arrive so the guards do not kill you horribly. Or try at least. However, I must return, I suppose, to get some spending money. I will need surface clothes again if I am to spend time amongst you." Rain smiles at that. She tilts her head. Oh my. She carefully accepts his hand, "I am glad to hear that. And uhm. Well, I'd need scuba gear, I think." For better or worse, her magic doesn't really do sustainable well. But sea horses are pretty rad. "And you might want a jacket if you get cold easily," She notes. "It's getting to be that time of year," She looks to the sky. She seems fond of fall, but, well, witches. Freaking witches. At least it's not bunnies. "Still, congratulations." Nod. "I can whip you up something," Zach offers to apparently the both of them, taking another piece of the vegetables off the skewer with his teeth. The pronunciation is still clear enough even when he's chewing, and he's polite enough to look slightly away so he's not showing his digestion off to everyone. "Aqualad. Can I call you Aqualad? That's adorable. I haven't heard a name like that since Zatanna was telling me about some of her father's escapades." With a little spin of the kebab, as if it were a conductor's stick, he adds, "The other Zatara." Who knows if Rain's familiar with him, but he was pretty famous. "I've outgrown Aqualad a long time ago," Tempest replies with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest, "And something tells me, relying on you for my clothing might leave me looking like..." He glances over Zach's current tropical-themed outfit and gestures with his chin towards him, "Well like you." Another smirk, before he looks over to Rain, "One of the many benefits of being an Atlantean is that I rarely ever get cold. We run hot to keep us alive at the bottom of the ocean." "I see, that makes sense," Rain smiles. She pauses at Zach's offer. "It's alright. You've done lots already. I have several coats because of how I get around." Flying broomsticks: She hates pigeons so very, very much. She does quirk a smile at the name Aqualad. Aquadude? Hmmm. She just says nothing. The name is passingly familiar, though likely more known to her mom. Sadly, Rain was booted out of the Easy Bake Coven and well, here she is. "It must be tough coming from such famous families," She considers. At least witches tend to be reclusive when not tormenting the residents of Kansas, singing snappy songs or having houses fall on them (or dealing with British torch mobs). Zach narrows his eyes. "And what would be wrong with *that*?" His voice is so hushed that it's a little scary. But he snaps his fingers -- nothing more than snaps his fingers! -- and suddenly he's in the tux again. "I'm not only stylish, I wear it well." Then he snaps them again, and he's back to his first outfit, the red and black. "I can whip up something you'll like. It's not as if I have no imagination, Aqualad." It's kind of a tease, but it's not meant maliciously. There's even the faintest hint of a grin returning to the corners of the young magician's mouth. "Oh well. I suppose it is. I'm often in Zatanna's shadow, or Zatara's. Especially Zatara's." It's a little bit of darkness that flashes over Zach's countenance, but it's soon banished by a blossoming smile. "Anyway! I'm my own man." Garth raises one eyebrow, but it falls again when he's called Aqualad, at which point a bit of the water from the hot spring surges up, turns instantly to ice, and promptly drops itself down Zach's collar. "Next time you call me Aqualad, I'm feeding you to the tuna," Tempest replies with the same lack of maliciousness. As for Rain, "It can be. King Orin isn't my father by blood, but he raised me. It's funny, you'd think I'd look up to for being a King, but I don't. I look up to him for being Aquaman." Rain pauses. "You are very stylish," She offers. "And I think so. I've met you more and you seem very active and concerned. Your magic's faster than mine," She admits. She keeps her relics hidden on her. "You're very good at it," She agrees. She looks apologetic. "I'm sorry I brought it up." But she does seem oddly sympathetic. She looks to Garth and seems amused. "I see." She glances to the sea. Hmm. She's standing near Zach and Garth, thoughtful. "Ah!" Zach starts to laugh as he fishes out the ice cube and tosses it at Tempest with a grin. "Promises, promises!" Once he's got himself sorted out, he finishes the kebab and tosses the skewer next to the platter, to be disposed of presumably when he banishes all of this magic to-do. "Rain, you're *so* nice. It's making me look bad." After barely a second of waiting, he continues, "That was a joke. I'm not seriously wanting to make you apologize. You're really...very nice, so nice that it makes me worry about you. People that nice usually get taken advantage of." He's standing next to a small bonfire, with a platter of uncooked vegetable shish kebabs. Garth continues to stand near his little hot spring as he talks with Zach and Rain, keeping just a bit away from the bonfire so he doesn't try up to quickly. As the ice heads for him, it quickly melts back into water before impacting on Tempest's suit. "You should never challenge a Champion of Atlantis, Zatara, or I'll be honor bound to carry out my threat. And trust me, tuna can be quite temperamental." He continues to grin, but he seems to be nodding in agreement with him when it comes to Rain. "I've seen it happen too many times to count. Though something tells me she can handle herself, especially with all the ancient magic hanging around her. Atlan was like that. If I had to guess, I'd say you hang out with some pretty old and powerful sorcerers." Things in the harbor seem to be doing pretty much it's usual things. In the dock master's office they were trying to get ahold of a freighter who was coming into the docks a bit fast. With no response, they went out to see what was going on, and then it happens. The freighter carrying storage containers is seen and then it is heard and felt as the ship crashes into the harbor, beaching itself and causing mostly property damage as he gets wedged up into the docks with a loud crash. Someone goes flying out the windows of the control room into the holds below but other then that, it becomes strangely quiet. Rain smiles at the two. Aww. "Wha? is it? Sorry," Then his next words. "Eh? Oh, no. I'm okay. I was homeless for awhile, so you learn to pay attention," She explains, waving a hand. She takes a bite out of her kebab and smiles. "Terrible Tuna?" She considers. "And um. Well, sorta." Fidget. Something about that makes her uneasy. "Mom said our magic was pretty old. Not Atlantis old. But I do know a couple of older sorcerers. Most of them are far too busy for someone at my level, anyway." She says this simply. It's a cruel reality. Not everyone gets to be Doctor Strange. And then, there's a ship crashing. She blinks. "I am going to go help that poor chap." He's probably got a broken limb at the least. It's all pleasantness and laughter -- almost all -- until someone crashes a boat. Zach turns quickly and purses his lips, banishing the bonfire and kebabs with a simple enough gesture. Shouldn't have those sitting around cluttering the beach while they're not being observed. "I ah...do you have something to fly on? I could summon a magic carpet if you want..." Now that things are getting real, Garth gets his game face on, a harsh departure from the grins of before, he's fully set into a grim sort of frown as he strides towards the boat. The waves begin to crash against over and over, until finally a massive rogue wave rises up on one side and begins bearing down on the freighter. Before it arrives, Tempest leaps into the water, and is at the apex in a heartbeat. When the wave crashes into the side in an attempt to dislodge the ship, Garth drops into a roll on the deck and rises, looking around for any sign of the crew. Guess he doesn't need a magic carpet! Kaydin gets up from within the hold, grunting as he goes through the mental checklist of what is working and what isnt when he notices he cant breathe. His water mask fell off and soon he finds it, grabbing it just in time to avoid it being rolled on by a familiar image. He gets a gasp of water with the mask before he tries to get back up, just in time to recognize the man before him. He gives another gasp as he almost kneels completely to the ground, head bowed. Several crew member are seen beginning to stir, guns in their hands and bullet holes about the ship. Then the man with the clear facemask begins talking in a strange language. Rain pauses. She looks to Zach and smiles a little. There's, soon enough, a broomstick (old school tan broom - flying around on a yellow plastic broom would just be weird) in hand. "I'm good, but thank you." She nods. "I might have to heal someone," She admits. "Did you-?" She can let him hop on if he needs to conserve energy. It's not to be condescending, simply a concern. She might hop up and off if he doesn't need help. "If you don't mind." Zach almost can't believe he's doing this, but oh well. Comes with the territory, he supposes. No need in spending all the energy to do a magic carpet if they can get over another way. "I'm light enough." When all is said and done, he ends up sitting demurely, sidesaddle, not straddling the broom itself. Garth glances over the crew, then waves his hand, energy surging to his palm as he releases several precise blasts of mystical power to destroy each and every gun he sees. Once that's dealt with, his attention returns full to the Atlantean kneeling in front of him. Still with his game face on, he replies in English, most likely for the benefit of Zatara and Rain. "I did not even know you were looking for me..." He eyes the man's armor, and the state of the Atlantean sigils with an increasing frown. "If you are a traitor to the crown, you will find no mercy from me, if that is what you're searching for. Quickly, tell me what the meaning of all this is." His eyes turn harshly on what is clearly a hostile crew, daring any of them to make a move while he speaks with Kaydin. Kaydin nods as he stands. He continues speaking in that language and gestures to the crew as he then looks to his armor. He then looks a little saddened and begins to explain something else now though when sight of Zach and Rain when the come causes him to draw the Atlantean short sword at his side, seeming to watch them intently for a moment. He continues talking in that language of theirs. "I wouldn't offer if I minded," Rain points out. She smiles a little and believes him. She just quietly agrees and will lift them up and over towards the ship and the Atlanteans. There's a bit of a worried look, as apparently there's a hostile crew. Still, she sets them down carefully near Garth. "I'll check around for any injured, though- I hope they're not evil," She considers it. Either way... "Well, if they are, I'll newt them after they're healed." That's the spirit. She goes quiet, to listen to the talks and make sure no one bleeds out. Or something. Zach sits on the broom, then hops down when they're close enough to ground. He seems to be a very good passenger, maybe because he's had some experience with unconventional vehicles before. But not brooms; that's completely new, as far as he's concerned. "So who's Long John Silver here?" The glaring and the sword don't seem to have phased him much, although he does look around to make sure they're not going to be ambushed by any violent types...and he keeps his eyes on Rain as well. Despite her words, he still has a little concern about her. She might hesitate to smack them upside the head with a frying pan from nowhere, but he won't. Garth looks over his shoulder to see what caused Kaydin to draw his sword, and waves him off when he realizes it's just Rain and Zatara. "Sheath your weapon. They are friends of Atlantis." He listens to the rest of Kaydin's tale with a slowly alleviating frown and a few nods. "That is indeed a noble choice. Many would hate their king for such a decision... Very well, if you truly mean what you say, help us pull this ship back out to sea. I can't imagine the surface dwellers enjoy having this monstrosity parked on their doorsteps." He gestures to the anchor then walks towards the stern, leaping straight off the edge and into the water. A moment later, he's standing on the back of a whale with two more on either side, waiting for the anchor to be cast down. Kaydin nods and when the command came, he did it without hesitation and nods to Garth and begins to move to the edge of the ship. He looks to the anchor and begins to look about for the controls. Not knowing how the surface vessels operate this takes a bit but finally he finds the switch (had a big anchor symbol on it) and uses it to cast the anchor down before beginning to head to the edge. He then calls out to Garth in their language and gestures to the hold below. Rain freezes, noticing Kaydin with the sword. Phew. She looks to Zach. "Not sure," She admits. Regardless, she is looking for anyone particularly injured. Just in case. Unless the crew was just really bad at driving. Which, technically is also a possibility. Wait. - whales? Rain blinks at Garth. "Whoa." Atlanteans, man. She feels like a guppy in Shamu's pool right about now. Oh well, he didn't need to know this scrappy stranger's name right now anyway. Zach just sort of waits around. Not much for him to do when everything else seems to be getting done. "If he can summon whales at a moment's notice and make tidal waves by gesturing, it makes me wonder exactly what he wants to learn from me or Zatanna." Might as well fill the void with conversation. "Pinpoint accuracy? Skincare and hydration in smog?" Garth frowns at Kaydin's words while the whales catch the anchor and chain in their mouths and turn, beginning to pull the freighter from the harbor like a giant water chariot. "They're slavers," he calls back up, for all of them to hear. "I'd suggest freeing their captives and taking them into custody." That should give everyone else something to do while he directs the whales to take the boat out a bit, before he leaps into the water and begins to push from the bow. Kaydin nods as he looks about before finding the satchel he came on the boat with and did an inventory check. Once satisfied, he nods to himself and leaps off the ship into the water as well to help Garth push the boat out to sea. He says something to Garth in that language once more then goes back to helping them. Rain pauses. "Oh. Uh. yeah, let's go with that." She looks to Zach. She tilts her head. "Lots. Like how to codify spells for later use or passing on to others, or even spells he doesn't know, maybe even types of spells. I am abjectly terrible at demon binding. I just started poking at Goetic magic. He might even like your style of magic," She points out. "My best spells are healing ones. I can teach a little bit, even if I'm not that strong otherwise." She notes with a smile and a shrug. She tries not to think about what a small fish she is right about now. "Thanks," And why not say thanks to the whales? "Also, uh, the accuracy and smog thing are good." "I'm *terrible* with people, honestly," Zach replies. "Complex life forms are not my forte. Inanimate objects and forces of nature? Piece of cake. You know...maybe you and I, we could team up? Help this Garth out." He glances up and back, out of the hold, just in time to hear the full explanation of what exactly is going on here. "Slavers?! Ugh. Tae a gab fo skcid." With a gesture, all of the men he can see -- now conveniently disarmed by the heroic Tempest -- are bound and gagged. The full extent of the binding, who knows. It doesn't really occur to Zach that anyone else present might be able to understand his backwards speech, but at this point he doesn't really care. "I'm placing you under citizen's arrest, you pathetic wastes of flesh. If you attempt to so much as wave an eyebrow at me in an untoward fashion, I'll have this lovely lady turn you into newts and you can spend the rest of your lives trolling for fruit flies at the bottom of a pond." Tempest glances back up the height of the ship towards the deck, smirking faintly in the surf as the combined might of three whales and two Atlanteans begin to force the massive freighter back off the shore and into the water. "Some are... Here it is illegal. But unfortunately, many other places still allow it, and there are many criminals who care little for their laws. However, they're getting better, an most of them are good people. After all, I'm sure if you look far back into our history, you would hardly recognize us from the savages we undoubtedly used to be." Once the ship gets far enough out, he thanks the whales an sends them on their way before he releases his grip as well. "It's funny, but I think our Kings would have been able to do that alone. We should probably get up there and make sure everything is going smoothly." Yet another waterspout forms beneath him and Kaydin and surges upwards, carrying them to the deck of the freighter and deposting them gently before splashing back into the harbor. Kaydin nods and when he is brought back on the ship. Seeing the two left up there and what they are doing causes a chuckle from him, specifically from Zach. He then nods to them. "Thank you for aid." He says, obviously not the strongest english speaker but he nods, a mask covering his mouth like a clear bubble. Bubble! Rain looks to Zach though, and smiles. "It's okay, I'd be glad to." She nods. Though, her eyes widen a bit at his backwards speech. Thank at least 3 deities that wasn't a literal spell or things could've gotten weird. She pauses and nods. Yeah, what the gentleman said. It's a bit hard to stop that speech, really. She seems impressed by their power, puzzled. She looks to Kaydin. "Um, you're welcome. You're alright?" She peers. Zach offers a thin smile in return, but at least it's genuine. He's perfectly content to let Rain thank Kaydin and even take the thanks -- she's the one with the healing capability, not him after all. Walking to her side, he leans slightly closer. "It's just a focus, not always literal." Maybe he anticipated that. With her reaction, surely that was what it was in the first place. Garth just smirks and nods, "Well... This has been an interesting and successful outing. I'll go flag down the Coast Guard, and then I'll meet you back here so you can show me this brownstone of your's." He flashes them all a grin, before stepping up to the side of the boat. He pauses to look back at Kaydin, saying, "You can come with me or stay here and help them round up the rest of them. I'll return either way." With that, he dives over the edge and is off in a second. "Will remain and help them." He says and then turns to Rain and nods. "I am fine." He says with a nod before Kaydin glances about. "How do you live without much water?" He asks as if this is something that is important to ask. Category:Log